My Beloved Keiichi...
by CherryLace
Summary: When Belldandy is forced to make the choice whether to sacrifice her life for Keiichi, and never be there with him ever again, or to watch him die, to hold his hand in his last hour, what does she choose to do? Read and find out...


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
My Beloved Keiichi - by CherryLace  
--What if Belldandy was given a choice: Save Keiichi's life and never see him again? Or be there with him in his last dieing moments to hold his hand and tell her she loved him... What would she choose?--  
  
"Hmm... I guess this is the place..." said a young man, bearing the outfit of a postman. He pulled out a small white letter from his blue bag, knocking on the door of Keiichi's home (your average Japanese house). He waited patiently, rocking back and forth, trying to peek through the window.  
"Hey Skuld! Get the door!" yelled Urd, flipping channels on the TV set. She sat there, floating in mid-air (obviously waisting all her power again by using magic to her own comfort) as she pointed her finger at the TV, zapping it with a small Urd Bolt whenever she found the channel to become boring.  
"Get it yourself!" yelled Skuld, busily at work on her newest Banpei Air Copter model. She smiled, wiping the sweat from her forehead and dropping the monkey wrench she had been carrying to the floor. The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house once more.  
"Are you listening, kid? I said GET THE DOOR!" yelled Urd, beginning to become impatient as she lay on her back and watched the television from an upside down point of view.  
"Get it through your thick head! I'm busy!" screamed Skuld, beginning to get frustrated. She picked up a tiny microchip from the ground she had developed earlier, carefully raising it to Banpei's (her robot) back. She poked forward, ready to attach the chip into his circuits. Just then, the doorbell rang again. Skuld dropped the chip into Banpei's cirtcuits, causing the small robot to malfunction. "AIEEE!!!" It zipped around the room, knocking into the walls, and therefore, disrupting Urd's television show.  
"You little brat! Look what you did!!!" Urd shot up, marching into Skuld's room and rolling up her sleeves angrilly. "Just when BigZ was gonna' clobber those guys! I always miss the best part!" yelled Urd angrilly.  
"You ruined Banpei!! It's all your fault! My super new, ultra-deluxe, Banpei Air Copter Model is ruined!" screamed Skuld, reaching into her shirt for a bomb.  
"Don't you dare..." muttered Urd, taking a step closer.  
"Neo Skuld Bomb, away!!!" yelled Skuld, pulling out a small ball with all types of wires protruding from it. She threw it at Urd, an explosion booming throughout the house.  
  
"Oh dear... they're at it again," said Belldandy, setting down her day's laundry and frowning slightly. "I'll get the door, then..." She scurried to the front door, twisting the knob and peering outside. A small white letter was dropped onto the doorstep (the mailman had been scared away due to Urd and Skuld screaming their heads off at each other). "Oh? What's this?" she said, bending down and sliding her hand onto the small letter. She opened it slowly, pulling out a yellow slip. She began to read aloud... "You have been invited to attend an anual girl's fair! We have seen the happiness in your family, and we would like you to attend this with us. There will be different assorted wines, ice creams, and a petting zoo for the young ones, as well as games and activities! We hope you'll come today. Remember, girl's only!" Belldandy smiled, walking into the house and calling to Skuld and Urd, who immediately ceased their power struggle and rushed over to Belldandy. Urd snatched up the note.  
"Girl's fair...? Why would I wanna' go to a stupid Girl's fair? That's so dumb!!! Not even any decent-- What the... Wines???" Urd's face lit up. Mountains of Sake began to form in her mind; a volcano erupting with Sake, filling into a valley where Urd the Goddess swam and drank from its riches. "Where there's wine... there's SAKE!!!!" she screamed happily.  
"Lemme' see that," said Skuld, snatching it away from Urd and reviewing the note. "Oh wow! They have ice cream! Keiichi never buys me ice cream anymore!" said Skuld, smiling to herself. She and Urd both turned to Belldandy with hopeful eyes, smiling and drooling over their own imaginations.  
"I don't know... Keiichi won't be home for another two hours. He'd be wondering where we all were! We can't just leave without telling him where we were going..." said Belldandy worriedly. She turned off to the side, imagining the thought of Keiichi coming home to an empty house. She could just picture it now.  
"So leave him a letter!" said Urd, waving her hand, a small notepad flying across the room and into her palm. "Here, make it snappy! Besides, we'll be back in time to catch Keiichi! I'll just snag a few bottles of Sake, and be on my way!" said Urd, smiling to herself and tossing the pad to Belldandy. She caught it nervously, glancing at Urd and frowning.  
"Skuld... do you feel the same way?" asked Belldandy, turning to Skuld and looking at her hopefully. Skuld didn't want to hurt her beloved older sister, she loved her very much. But ice cream? It had been so long since she'd had any... This was just too much to refuse.  
"I really want to go, sis... Besides, they have a petting zoo! Maybe if you bring a camera, we can show Keiichi how much fun we had!" said Skuld, trying to brighten up Bell's day.  
"Oh Skuld..." Belldandy leaped forward, hugging Skuld to her and smiling. "You're so thoughtful... I think we will go to this Girl's Fair."  
"YIPPEEE!!!!!!" They all left the house that day, happy, with no troubles or worries. Little did they know, a stranger had been watching them from the shadows.  
"Poor fools... Lucky I found that fliar, otherwise I would have never gotten them to leave!" laughed the stranger, stepping out from the shadows. He was tall, cloaked in the folds of a red cape, his features hidden by a bandana that covered all but one of his eyes. His name was Dama-Osapu (Osa for short). He jumped up, into the branches of a tree, awaiting Keiichi's arrival. "Now I shall have the three Goddesses... now no one will foil my plans..."  
  
  
"I'm home!" said Keiichi, smiling to himself as he slid open the thin papered door to his home. He poked his head inside, glancing around for Belldandy. "Hmm? That's odd..." She was no where in sight. Keiichi dropped his backpack to the wooden floor, pulling off his shoes and rubbing the back of his neck, tilting his head to the side. "Oh man, that was tough! Nekomi Tech's getting harder and harder," he said to himself, remembering Tamiya's tough training work out. Tamiya was always hard on Keiichi (especially since he met the goddesses).  
Keiichi strolled through the house, knocking on each door he passed by. When no one responded, he would poke his head inside, checking for a sign of Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd. Surprisingly enough, none of them were home! He began to wonder where they all disappeared to.  
Meanwhile, Osa had hopped out of the tree, following Keiichi into his home. He smiled to himself, pulling out a small jeweled dagger from his backside, walking slowly into the home, concealing the dagger within his cloak.  
"That's funy... Belldandy wouldn't just run off like that. Especially without telling me she was going somewhere... Maybe... Oh no! Maybe they've all been kidnapped!" yelled Keiichi, gripping the sides of his face in horror. "Wait.. no... No one can kidnap all three of them... Where are they, then?" said Keiichi. He rushed down the hallway, tossing his jacket inside his room as he passed by it, heading back towards the front door. Just then, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He stumbled back against the wall, cringing in pain as he slumped down to the floor. He looked up, seeing the figure of Osapu as he leered over him. "Arg.. who are you?" he said weakly, wrapping his hand around the hilt of the glowing jeweled dagger within him.  
"I am Dama-Osapu, once second in command to the Great Lord himself... And this time... it's your undoing boy!" laughed Osapu. Keiichi blinked back tears, cringing in pain as he felt his eyes blur over.  
"Bell... Belldandy... where are you...?" he said, before he totally blanked out.  
"And so it begins..."  
  
  
"Allright!" yelled Skuld, ordering another scoop of icecream from the salesman. He looked at her strangely, gawking at how much frozen foods she had allready consumed. He scooped up another batch of icecream, dropping it into her offered plate and watching as she scarfed it down, ordering another one.  
"Saaakkeeeeee.... swiiiiiming in Saaakeeee..." said Urd, stumbling about as she gripped lightly onto two almost empty bottles of Sake. She drank from one, then the other, her eyes glazed over.  
Meanwhile, Belldandy was off by the petting zoo. Seating herself down on a nearby bench to take a rest, she closed her eyes, holding her hand over her heart.  
"Oh... what's this feeling I'm getting..." she said, her eyes widening. She heeled over in pain, gritting her teeth together as she gripped onto her chest. "Keiichi! He's in trouble!!" she screamed. There was no time to warn Urd and Skuld, they were too busy. She had to save Keiichi, it was her duty. And it wasn't only her duty... she loved him.  
She hurried through the crowds, trying to find a decent mirror, her own little portal into Keiichi's home (Goddesses use different objects to help them teleport from one place to another - for instance, Belldandy teleports from mirror to mirror, while Skuld and Urd teleport through water and TV sets). She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Not only from the pain in her chest, but from the agonizing fear that Keiichi was in grave danger. She snatched up the compact mirror from a young girl, poking her finger into it, her whole body being sucked into it as she teleported.  
"I just hope I'm not too late..."  
  
  
Belldandy reappeared within Keiichi's bedroom, stumbling out of his mirror and onto his bed. There lay Keiichi, asleep and out cold. The small dagger was embedded into his ribs. Belldandy gasped in horror, scrambling up and sliding the dagger out of him. Instantly, a gush of blood came pooring out. The white sheets of his bed were died a blood red.  
"Keiichi! My Keiichi! Who's done this to you?!" yelled Belldandy, the tears streaming from her eyes like waterfalls. "There still... there might be time to save you from this..." said Belldandy, crying between her words. She lifted her arms to the air, beginning to trace patterns in the air as she recited a healing spell in the Goddess tongue. "He who sundered the wrath from that of evil embarkment, Ye who lay but dwells in eternal pain, Here my call... Sprits of Earth, Spirits of Water, Spirits of Air... Lend me your power and bring back he who suffered the devil's wrath!" yelled Belldandy, crying out as she held her arms out to the sky. She waited sadly, but nothing came. "Keiichi! No! Don't leave me!" she yelled, screaming in sadness.  
"Ah... the mistress Belldandy... Grief stricken... yet so beautiful..." smiled Osapu, sitting in a chair nearby. He smiled to himself, raising his hand, the dagger flying towards him. He cought it, twirling it around as the blood dripped from its blade. Belldandy looked up, turning to Osapu, her tears flying from her face as she turned her head.  
"Dama-Osapu... First class demon..." she said, trying to keep calm under the circumstances. But it was hard when the one she loved was dieing. "Why have you done this, Osapu? You have no quarrel with us!"  
"Ah, my dear Belldandy... My Lord loves thee better than none else, and I envy his love for you. His love for you and your sisters... By destroying Keiichi, I destroy you. And by destroying you, I can destroy your sisters... and by destroying them, I destroy My Lord," laughed Osapu, tossing the dagger in Belldandy's direction. She tilted her head to the side, the dagger flying past and jamming itself into the wall.  
"Why... why would you want to destroy him? He does not love me and my sisters the best of all. He loves everyone equally!!!" said Belldandy, crying out sadly. "Please, Osapu. Take back what you've done, please!"  
"Belldandy... Tisk, tisk, tisk.. I've never seen you so sad and angry." Osapu smiled, standing up from his seat and running his fingers through his auburn hair, pulling down the bandana from his face, revealing his features as he tossed the small garment aside. "I will give you a choice... you take your life in turn for Keiichi's, or you stay alive and wait by Keiichi's side in his dieing hours, telling him how much you love him..."  
"Osapu... you demon..." Belldandy was caught in her own web, trapped in her love for Keiichi. And she was so tangled in, that she couldn't find a way out. "Oh Keiichi... what do I do...?" she said, weeping as she burried her face into Keiichi's neck in sorrow.  
"So, Belldandy. Make your choice..."  
  
  
"I feel... I feel a great power... do you sense it?" said the god Denkou. He clutched onto his staff, the two blue markings on his face glimmering with power. "I don't get it, what could be causing this?" He waved his staff through the air, reciting a small incantation. "Bring forth the bearer of the great summoning energy, power of will, release the illusion..." And from the cloud he had been standing atop, a small image of Belldandy as she summoned the healing powers of the Earth to save her beloved Keiichi. "Oh my dear lord... I must hurry at once!" Denkou flew down from the high cloud, hurrying towards the home of Keiichi...  
  
  
When he arrived, he walked straight for the door, sweat trickling down the side of his forehead from the long flight there. He pressed his hand to the doorknob, and with a bang, he flew back against a tree. He sat there for a bit, dizzy and stunned, rubbing his head in confusion. Then, standing up, he peered around, wondering what had happened.  
"Oh dear... a Power Sealing spell..." Denkou shook his head. He waved his hand, forming odd patterns into the air, creating a small mandala in his hand and tossing it at the door. It held fast to the door, sticking there by some unseen force. But to his surprise, it began to absorb into the wood, then vanished. "Oh my! There is evil power within this home! BELLDANDY!!! SKULD!!! URD!!!" He yelled, shouting as loud as he could. The spell on the door would not allow anyone with magical powers into the house. "Where could they be?! My Lord, please, help me..." he held his staff to the air, closing his eyes and waiting for the assistance of his master. A large crack whailed throughout the city, a huge bolt of lightning shooting out from Denkou's staff.  
  
Nearby, Urd and Skuld heard the crack, turning to the noise to the see the long bolt of lightning.  
"It's Denkou!" They both shouted.  
"Skuld! Trouble! Let's head out!" yelled Urd, jumping into the air and flying off towards Keiichi's home, Skuld dropping her ice cream and set off, flying after her. "Oh Belldandy... what have you gotten yourself into this time...?" said Urd, clenching her fists and frowning to herself. She was worried, but she couldn't let anyone on that she was. Skuld trailed behind, feeling her eyes tear up in sorrow.  
"My big sis!!!" cried Skuld, a trail of tears falling behind her as she sped off towards her once so peaceful home. "I can't believe it, something's wrong! Otherwise Denkou would never have called us there... It's all Keiichi's fault! Belldandy would have never gotten into any trouble if it hadn't been for Keiichi! She can take care of herself! Keiichi you meanie!!!" screamed Skuld. She was desperate to find someone to blame. She knew that blaming Keiichi wasn't going to help any, but at least she could get her feelings out.  
They landed near Denkou, rushing towards the house, but shooting back from the force of the Sealing spell.  
"Urd! Skuld! Where have you been?!" cried Denkou, waving his staff around histerically.  
"Don't give me that, Denkou!" yelled Urd, snatching up his collar and lifting him up and off his feet. Denkou was a bit shorter than she was. "You tell me what's wrong, right now!"  
"There's some kind of evil power within your home, and Belldandy has been trying to save Keiichi from this power. But that's all the information I have. You're both going to have to help me!" yelled Denkou, relieved to see Urd setting him down.  
"Oh, Denkou!" said Skuld, rushing into his arms and crying. "What's going to happen to Belldandy? What's going to happen to me?!" she said, sobbing histerically and pounding at his chest angrily. "It's all that dumb Keiichi's fault, he gets us all into trouble everytime!" screamed Skuld. Denkou wrapped his arm around her shoulder, calming her down a bit by rubbing her back.  
"Hush, child. We'll find a way... With the Lord to guide us, we'll find a way..." Denkou looked up sorrowfully, shaking his head sadly.  
  
  
"Now, make your choice or be forced to watch him disintigrate into flames..." said Osapu, smiling as he lit a tiny ball of fire into his hand, making it grow everytime he lifted his hand up higher.  
"Keiichi... Why wasn't I there to protect you... I'm so sorry Keiichi..." said Belldandy, sobbing her heart out in sadness. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest. "I promised I'd protect you with my life, even if it meant giving my life for you... but if I do, then he'll get straight to Belldandy and Skuld... Oh Keiichi, I love you so much... but I love my sister's too... Please don't force me to abandon any of this, I love you too much..." cried Belldandy.  
"Let me make it easier for you... No matter what you choose, I will win." laughed Osapu. Belldandy looked up, a feeling of hatred and fear swelling up in the tears that trickled down her cheek. "You see, when Keiichi dies, you will be helpless, and I will be able to destroy you... but if you take your life instead of his own, then it will be so much easier to kill your sisters. No matter what happens, you will die, along with Urd, and Skuld..." said Osapu, smiling to himself. "Now, what will it be...?"  
Belldandy stared on helplessly, grasping onto Keiichi's hand as his breath weakened. He was going to die, and she could do nothing to help him. She felt alone and scared, angered by what was happening, and ashamed of herself, angry that she hadn't come to his rescue like she always did. There was only one choice...  
"I... I will take his place, Osapu..." she said, frowning. Even though she loved her sisters dearly, she had promised her life to Keiichi, she had promised everything to him, and she couldn't let him die. He meant the world and more to Belldandy. "Forgive me my lord... Forgive me Urd, forgive me Skuld..." she said, bowing her head as Osapu took a step forward towards her, lifting a small pouch of powder from his belt. "Forgive me... Keiichi..." she said, dropping to her knees.  
"And now you shall pay. This mortal has made you weak, Belldandy. Weaker than you've ever been in your entire life, and now you will pay for your insolence..." laughed Osapu, raising his hand to the air, the jeweled dagger flying across the room towards Belldandy. "Goodbye, dear Belldandy..."  
"Wait!" cried a voice from afar. In came Megumi, Keiichi's younger sister, carrying a small robotic toy. It was Banpei!  
"Me-Megumi?" said Belldandy, blinking. "And Banpei! What's this?" she blinked back tears, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head.  
"Bell, you don't have to hide anything from me anymore. Urd and Skuld, they told me everything. I know you're a Goddess, and I also know that this guy over here is totally wicked!" shouted Megumi, tossing Banpei into the air. "Allright Skuld, hit it!" yelled Megumi.  
From outside, Skuld flicked on a small switch, activating the miniature Banpei.  
"Mini-Banpei Ultra Deluxe Copter Model! Go!!!" she yelled.  
From within the house, the miniature Banpei sprouted a small propeller from it's head, and it began zooming around the room, circling Belldandy quickly.  
"Allright!" yelled Megumi, jumping up and cheering.  
"What is this?!" yelled Osapu, backing up a step in confusion. A bright light began to eminate from Banpei. Suddenly, a huge mandala errupted beneath Belldandy, Keiichi, and Megumi. "What... no! A teleportation spell!" he said, rushing towards them. But the time he had gotten to them, they had disappeared. "Dammit, all!" he yelled. He snapped his fingers, disappearing from within the house, reappearing outside of it where Belldandy and the others were waiting.  
"Denkou, can you save him?" said Belldandy in deep worry. Denkou nodded, hovering his staff into the air just above Keiichi.  
"I'll need the time..." he said, turning back to Keiichi and begining to chant to himself softly, reciting the spell to heal Keiichi before it was too late. Skuld and Urd looked on worriedly as Osapu headed towards them.  
"Stay back!!!" yelled Urd, raising her hands to the sky, her wrist full of moon bracelets jangling as she shook her fist. Skuld did the same. Both their arms and legs were covered in moon bracelets!!! (Moon bracelets gave them power - they needed these because the Yggdrasil system that controlled their power levels had crashed).  
"You can't defeat me you puny goddesses..." said Osapu, stepping closer.  
"URD BOLT STRIKE!!!!" yelled Urd, waving her hand around. A huge, thick crack of lightning shot out of the sky, stunning Osapu. He screamed in pain, flying back against the house, completely obliterating the wall. "URD BOLT STRIKE!!!" she yelled again, continuing to shoot her lightning bolts at him at maximum.  
"You big dummy!!!!!" yelled Skuld, imprinting her words into the face of Osapu. "STUPID!!! LOSER!!! FART FACE!!!!" Each of the words were somehow scrawled onto Osapu's body (her odd, yet very helpful technique).  
Osapu had had enough. He growled at them all, glancing angrilly over in Belldandy's direction, narrowing his eyes... And then, suddenly as if he wasn't there at all, he disappeared.  
"That's it?" said Megumi, disappointed. She wanted to see more magic than that, but it was a great light show at least.  
"Oh, Denkou, is he allright?" said Belldandy, turning back to Keiichi and taking his hand, collapsing down next to him.  
"He'll be fine Belldandy..." said Denkou, smiling at her as she grasped tightly onto Keiichi's hand. Slowly, his eyes began to open, and he looked up at Belldandy with a pair of the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. And she was so glad she would be able to see his face like that again. He smiled at her, looking up at her with happiness.  
"Bell..." he said softly. She began to cry, reaching down and hugging him to her arms. "I love you Bell..."  
"Oh Keiichi, I love you so much!" she cried, hugging him tighter.  
"Oww! Not so tight, Belldandy!" said Keiichi, forcing out a chuckle.  
"Wahh! He's stealing my sister away!" yelled Skuld, stomping her foot on the floor. Urd just smiled, shaking her head and closing her eyes.  
"Oh... my beloved Keiichi..." said Belldandy...  
  
THE END 


End file.
